


Curious Little Birds

by TheJovian



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJovian/pseuds/TheJovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Crow find a special something in Olai's stash of secret stuff, and they know just the virgin nerdlord to test it out on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Little Birds

Odin jerked up in the chair and grunted. The back of his head was throbbing with pain. He opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did, but everything was still black.

"What the..?" Odin tried to stand but his legs wouldn't budge. He tugged a few more times and realized his ankles were strapped to the legs of the chair. Naturally his next instinct was to try to free his hands but his wrists were bound behind the back of the chair as well. He couldn't move an inch or see a thing.

"If you keep doing that you'll fall over, loser," a lilting voice chimed.

"R-Raven? What's g-g-going on?!"

A thwack filled the room and suddenly his head jerked to the side painfully. "Ahh! W-What the hell?!" Odin wished he could rub his head but, of course, they'd tied him up.

"I told you tying him up was a good idea." Cold, calculated, and mildly disinterested. Definitely Crow.

"What are y-you two d-doing? Let me go!" Odin stammered but all he got was another painful smack upside the head. Then he noticed it. A breeze. "W-Wait.. Why are my l-legs so c-c-cold?"

Crow groaned behind him and Raven giggled from somewhere in front of him. "I found some weird stuff in Olai's stash and wanted to see what it does." Odin tensed up. Olai's stash? He knew exactly what sort of things Olai liked to try and hide away and the last thing he needed was these two digging through that crap.

Suddenly there was a 'POP!', and Odin felt something cold and syrupy oozing onto his crotch. His very thoroughly uncovered crotch.

"HEY!! W-WHERE'S MY PANTS?! WHAAT IS THH-THAT?!" Odin could feel Crow's hands on his shoulder and her weight coming down on him. The dark haired girl was leaning over him to watch, and Raven must've finished emptying out whatever she had on his dick because it had stopped coating his lap.

"Ugh, that thing looks even worse under all that gunk."

"Shh. It's already embarrassing enough. I mean look how small and wimpy it is." Something jabbed at Odin's junk and he flinched. Odin could already feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. What the hell could've possessed these two to do this?!

"L-Look, I get that you t-two are c-c-curious about this stuff, but--"

"Shut up, nerdlord! Your stumpy little thing is gross enough. You don't need to talk and make this worse!" Raven's insults cut right through him. That was a bit personal, wasn't it?

Suddenly a small hand brazenly curled its fingers around the base of his slimey cock and Odin gave a grunt. "Hey!" he gasped but the girl didn't care. Her little hand quickly began sliding up and down. The cool goo made her hand glide along his soft cock smoothly and quickly.

"This stuff's making a big mess. Are you sure this is how I'm supposed to use it?" Raven asked curiously without a hint of care for Odin's predicament. The boy writhed and felt his face heating up. Paper crinkled behind his head and Crow's elbows came down on his shoulders. She wasn't that tall. Was she on a stool or something?

"I read the instructions to you three times already. They say to just pour it on, rub it in, and it'll stay stuck that way for awhile. Do you want to look at these gross pictures again?"

"Nah, I got this!" Odin kept squirming as her small hand pumped his dick enthusiastically, sloshing the sloppy liquid around noisily with each jerk of his dick. "Ugh. This wouldn't be half as gross if you weren't all hairy." Odin's breathing deepened and he could feel his blood pumping southward. This was bad. He couldn't get this worked up by these two little bullies... could he?

"S-Stop it... We can't d-d-do this stuff." Crow leaned down over him, her flat chest pushing into the back of his head and forcing him to crane his head down.

"Shut up." He knew she was staring straight down at his crotch and it made his heart pump even faster. Odin had never felt more embarrassed in his life... so why was he getting hard so fast?

"Hahaha, jeez, this thing's getting big real heckin' fast! You really are a virgin, aintcha Odin?" Odin could imagine that smug expression on Raven's face. That stupid grin. It sent a jolt to his crotch. His first time having his cock touched and it was these two who were jerking him off. "You're such a loser, hahahaha! Ain't he, Crow?" The other girl slipped her elbows from Odin's shoulders and plopped her chin down on his shoulder instead.

"Why does anybody like those things again?" Odin was panting a little from his mouth. Raven adjusted however she was positioned and suddenly two hands were gripping his now throbbing cock and stroking him from tip to base.

"Jeez, this thing's a handful. And I have this stuff all over my hands now! Eww... Think it's ready yet?" Suddenly Raven's hands detached from his cock and Odin gave a gasp and instinctive thrust into the air. Pretty much right away Raven started laughing and he receded against his bindings. So damn embarrassing.

"Judging by his reaction I'd say so," Crow chimed, tilting her face towards his neck and making his skin tingle. "You're a serious freak. You get off on this sort of thing?" she asked in her usual cold and serious way.

"I don't like this at all," Odin panted out.

"PSHHHH. That's not what this thing's saying, Odin!" Raven's finger jabbed the tip of his cock and Odin grunted. That gel or whatever it was made his entire cock feel hot and sensitive. This was bad. "Hey, I betcha I can make him do the thing on the paper with my hands. Whatcha say Crow?"

"As long nothing touches me I don't care what you do."

Odin started tugging against his bindings again. "Stop! I don't want--"

"Yeah, yeah!" Raven's tiny hands wrapped around his cock again and, all of a sudden, she was slickly squeezing and stroking his dick as quickly as her little arms could manage. Odin's cock pulsed between her fingers, making the young girl lick her lips in excitement. "Ooh.. What's this? Ya gonna blow yer top this fast?"

Odin's breathing was picking up. All this prodding wasn't helping him at all. He could feel a pressure rapidly building in his crotch. His dick was swelling and he was starting to push his hips up, weakly thrusting up between her fingers. That wet slapping of her hands hitting his crotch on each drop and their voices were pushing him over the edge.

"See, that's how you KNOW he's a big dumb virgin! He's gonna start squirtin' and I've barely done anything, hahaha!" Raven's voice was pushing him over. Sweat was beading on his forehead and... and... "C'mon, you gross friendless dweeb! Do it already!"

"GUH!" Odin slammed his hips up so forcefully both Raven and Crow gasped. His blindfold slipped suddenly and his left eye stared down just in time to spot the action.

Raven's hands shot off his cock just in time for it to jerk up and shoot a thick spurt of cum directly at her. It splattered over her face and chest and that look of disgust and shock on her face turned him on even more. Odin moaned as each thick load shot from the head of his cock, each one jetting onto Raven's face and body. His cum was warm and thick and all Raven could think to do was slam her eyes shut and blindly put her hands up.

"AUGH, GROSS!" Crow didn't say anything apparently. All Odin could hear was some heavy breathing beside his ear. Finally, after the final burst stained Raven's palms with one last streak of white, sloppy cum, the boy relaxed and slumped against the chair. His eyes fell shut, his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, and his cock lilted against him. Another thick glob or two oozed from his tip and dribbled down onto his stomach... but it didn't shrink. He was as hard as ever.

"I think it worked," Crow observed calmly.

"I need a tooowel! It's all over me!" Raven whined obnoxiously. Crow groaned and mumbled a weak 'yeah, yeah'. Odin could feel her detach from his back and head somewhere else. Just him and Raven now... and somehow he could feel her eyes on his pulsating dick.

"You made a heck of a mess, you jerk," Raven grumbled. There was a pause. Did she lick her lips.

"But it didn't get little after that.. just like the paper said." Odin inhaled sharply. Did she poke his cock again?

"Hm... Wonder... what it tastes like..?"


End file.
